Giveaway
Giveaway is an event in Farm Heroes Saga. This event is occurred only from December 1st to 31th, 2015. Each day, the player can get some gives rewards like magic beans, unlimited lives and boosters via King.com. Trivia Gallery |-| Icon= Giveaway! 151211 Icon.jpg|1000 Magic Beans reward Giveaway! 151210 Icon.jpg|3 Magic Shovels reward Giveaway! 151214 Icon.jpg|Color Collector reward Giveaway! 151213 Icon.jpg|1 hour of Unlimited Lives reward Giveaway! 151208 Icon.jpg|Tractor Booster reward Giveaway! 151212 Icon.jpg|1000 Magic Beans + Bonus Rewarder rewards Giveaway! 151215 Icon.jpg|1000 Magic Beans + Color Collector rewards Giveaway! 151216 Icon.jpg|Magic Shovel + Color Collector rewards Giveaway! 151217 Icon.jpg|Color Collector + Tractor Booster rewards Giveaway! 151218 Icon.jpg|Color Collector + Bonus Rewarder rewards Giveaway! 151219 Icon.jpg|2 Color Collectors rewards Giveaway! 151221 Icon.jpg|2 hours of Unlimited Lives reward Giveaway! 151222 Icon.jpg|3 hours of Unlimited Lives reward Giveaway! 151223 Icon.jpg|4 hours of Unlimited Lives reward Giveaway! 151224 Icon.jpg|2 hours of Unlimited Lives + 4 Boosters reward Giveaway! 151225 Icon.jpg|2 hours of Unlimited Lives + 10 Gold Bars reward Giveaway! 151229 Icon.jpg|Bonus Rewarder rewards Giveaway! 151231 Icon.jpg|4 free Boosters rewards Giveaway! 160101 Icon.jpg|2 hours of Unlimited Lives + 4 free Boosters rewards |-| Rewards= Giveaway!.PNG|A gift of 500 Magic Beans (December 1, 2015) Giveaway! 151202.PNG|A gift of 1000 Magic Beans (December 2, 2015) Giveaway! 151203.PNG|A gift of 2000 Magic Beans (December 3, 2015) Giveaway! 151204.PNG|A gift of 3 Magic Shovels (December 4, 2015) Giveaway! 151205.PNG|A gift of a Color Collector (December 5, 2015) Giveaway! 151206.PNG|A gift of 1 hour of Unlimited Lives (December 6, 2015) Giveaway! 151207.PNG|A gift of a Bonus Rewarder (December 7, 2015) Giveaway! 151208.PNG|A gift of a Tractor Booster (December 8, 2015) Giveaway! 151209.PNG|A gift of a Color Collector (December 9, 2015) Giveaway! 151210.PNG|A gift of 3 Magic Shovels (December 10, 2015) Giveaway! 151211.PNG|A gift of 1000 Magic Beans (December 11, 2015) Giveaway! 151212.PNG|Your gifts of the Day: 1000 Magic Beans plus a Bonus Rewarder (December 12, 2015) Giveaway! 151213.PNG|A gift of 1 hour of Unlimited Lives (December 13, 2015) Giveaway! 151214.PNG|A gift of a Color Collector (December 14, 2015) Giveaway! 151215.PNG|Your daily gifts: 1000 Magic Beans plus a Color Collector (December 15, 2015) Giveaway! 151216.PNG|Celebrate the Holidays with a Magic Shovel plus a Color Collector (December 16, 2015) Giveaway! 151217.PNG|Your daily gifts: a Tractor Booster plus a Color Collector (December 17, 2015) Giveaway! 151218.PNG|Your daily gifts: a Bonus Rewarder plus a Color Collector (December 18, 2015) Giveaway! 151219.PNG|Your daily gifts: 2 Color Collectors (December 19, 2015) Giveaway! 151220.PNG|A gift of 1 hour of Unlimited Lives (December 20, 2015) Giveaway! 151221.PNG|A gift of 2 hours of Unlimited Lives (December 21, 2015) Giveaway! 151222.PNG|A gift of 3 hours of Unlimited Lives (December 22, 2015) Giveaway! 151223.PNG|A gift of 4 hours of Unlimited Lives (December 23, 2015) Giveaway! 151224.PNG|Your daily gifts: 2 hours of Unlimited Lives plus 4 Boosters (December 24, 2015) Giveaway! 151225.PNG|Your daily gifts: 2 hours of Unlimited Lives plus 10 Gold Bars (December 25, 2015) Giveaway! 151226.PNG|Relax today with a free Tractor Booster on Mobile (December 26, 2015) Giveaway! 151227.PNG|A gift of 3 Magic Shovels (December 27, 2015) Giveaway! 151228.PNG|A gift of a Color Collector (December 28, 2015) Giveaway! 151229.PNG|A gift of a Bonus Rewarder (December 29, 2015) Giveaway! 151230.PNG|Your daily gifts: a Bonus Rewarder plus a Color Collector (December 30, 2015) Giveaway! 151231.PNG|Celebrate New Year 2016 with 4 free boosters on mobile! (December 31, 2015) Giveaway! 160101.PNG|Happy New Year, y'all! Get 4 Boosters plus 2 hours of Unlimited Lives to celebrate (January 1st, 2016) Category:Events